Drachenheiler
by sercules
Summary: Maybe it was her quiet nature and nervousness that attracted him to her. Or maybe it was after his first meeting with her that she ran off, not really understanding a word he said. It wasn't love at first sight, but there sure was something there. Rated M just to be safe. **Reposted because I deleted it two years ago.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Drachenheiler: Chapter 1  
_

* * *

_What would mum say?_ Charlie thought. _She's been pestering me for the past few years about settling down._

Charlie pulled the petite blonde closer and slipped his hand into her curls, running his hands down her smooth back, stopping at her waist. Her small breasts were pressed tightly to his chiseled chest and he groaned. Groaned at the feel of her warm small body against his larger one. Sure he had been with a few women before who had much more experience and curvier bodies then she, but Charlie had never felt more attracted to any of them like he did her.

She moaned quietly as he latched onto to her neck. Her hands found their way into his bright red locks and she yanked on them with every thrust he made.

Charlie grinned wickedly and pulled her even closer to him. _I'll worry about it later…_

* * *

_A year prior to that…._

* * *

Charlie Weasley was perturbed. The new healer, who just started a little over a week ago, didn't seem to like him. He naturally was one for first impressions and presumably a well-thought man. The Hungarian-horntail he was in charge of had been a little more vicious than usual and Charlie suffered extremely painful burns that ran from his right shoulder down to his elbow.

One of the newest trainees had to help him to the medical ward. Charlie sat there for a good bit of time before the head healer, Ross, came to check on him. He pulled the burnt material from Charlie's skin roughly, causing the red head to hiss loudly in pain.

Ross examined it further, and muttered a few things unintelligible to Charlie's hearing. The healer stood and called, "Marnie!"

A young blond, no older than twenty, rushed in breathlessly. Her arms were loaded with books and folders as she tried to balance them. "Y-yes sir?"

Ross sighed, unimpressed with the girls thoughtlessness. "Sit those books down on the desk and heal Weasley here. I have other important matters to attend too. And after that please return to reorganizing my medical records in order please. I thought you would be done by now." He muttered the last part with a indignant sniff and marched off stiffly.

"What a prat." Charlie muttered through clenched teeth. Marnie blushed bright red in embarrassment, her flushed skin making her freckles stand out easily. Charlie found himself observing the short girl. She had generously tanned skin from the Romanian sun, she had platinum blonde curls that reached to her shoulders, and her cheeks had freckles that were barely noticeable. Charlie also noticed her ensemble. A simple white t-shirt with matching bermudas. Very muggle-ish for a witch.

Marnie turned towards Charlie and refused to make eye contact. Instead she kept her train of vision on the clipboard in front of her. She pulled out her wand, quickly casting a couple of spells. Charlie moved his arm a few times, looking down at the newly healed skin.

"Thank you." He flashed a grateful grin and she smiled back in a timid fashion. He froze up as he noticed the color of her eyes. Cerulean blue. Her smile slowly faded as she noticed his gawking.

Charlie shook his head. "Sorry. I kinda zoned out for a second." He rubbed his neck, clearly embarrassed for gawking at the beauty in front of him. She turned her back on him and wrote something down quickly on the chart in front of her, refusing to meet Charlie's gaze.

Charlie felt slightly put out as the blonde continued to ignore him. He cleared his throat, "I don't bite you know? I have all my shots." He attempted to joke.

She looked up at him, slightly confused. He felt suddenly exposed under the girls gaze. "Sooo…."

She quickly got up and rushed from the room, leaving Charlie behind confused and slightly offended. "What?"

Charlie found himself wondering the grounds for a bit. Not really paying any attention to where he was going.

Every so often his thoughts would wonder back on the petite blonde. Just what did he say wrong to her? Maybe he frightened her, if not his height, but his size. He was stocky and muscular, freckles covered every inch of him and he had his good share of scares and marks, but he couldn't have been that intimidating right?

He slowly bypassed the local pub and stopped.

There she was.

Sitting at a table in front of the large window was Margie? Or was it Marnie?

Charlie shook the ridiculous thought from his mind and barely acknowledged the fact that he had already walked through the pub doors and directly towards her table.

Marnie looked up as a shadow was cast over her table. There stood the stocky man from earlier. Marnie swallowed and diverted her eyes nervously towards the window.

"May I sight here?" He asked. Marnie opened her mouth to speak, but in the end just nodded.

Charlie took a seat across from her and waited for her to say something. When minutes went by and she spoke not a word he decided to start the conversation. "I uhh… I hope I didn't offend you earlier love…. Did I offend you earlier?" He questioned hesitantly.

Marnie bit her lip and shook her head. "Nein. I… I've only been here a veek. I started Montag- I mean Monday."

Charlie nodded in understanding. "Ahh. I know how that feels." She flashed him a timid smile and he grinned, "You're accent. It's German no?"

Marnie smiled. "Ja, Ich heiße Marnie Krause."

Charlie blinked owlishly. "I'll just go along with believing that you were just introducing yourself," he joked.

Marnie giggled and accidentally snorted. Her hands flew up to cover her face as her whole face and neck flushed red in embarrassment. "Oh my…"

Charlie guffawed loudly in endearment, "I wasn't expecting that!"

Marnie shushed him, "Like your laugh is any better."

Charlie leaned over the table, "No need to get snooty. I think it's wonderful when a girl can let loose and be herself."

Marnie blushed, "Are insinuating that I am a svine?"

Charlie blinked as his face warped into alarm, "No! No that's not what I meant!"

Marnie blinked. "Oh?"

Charlie scratched his neck nervously, "I meant… y'know having fun?" He finished lamely.

Marnie smiled. "Oh… Es tut mir leid. My Englisch ist not very gut."

"Ahh." Charlie nodded in understanding. "An exotic beauty ay?"

Marnie blushed once again and smiled. "I am not exotic nor beautiful, but danke for the compliment."

Charlie waved off her comment and stood up. "Would you like to join me in my tent?"

Marnie's eyes widened comically and Charlie finally seemed to pick up on the double meaning behind the invitation. "To drink I mean! Not.. Not any of _that_!" _Yet._ He added as an afterthought.

Marnie smiled. "I vould love too."

Charlie smiled and stood, tossing a few galleons on the table. He held his arm out with a smile and Marnie latched on.

The two chatted on the way to the tents. Charlie learned that Marnie had a sister who was two years older then her and worked as a Hit-Wizard. She spoke about her parents, her father a Herbologist and her mother a house-wife. Charlie told her a little about each of his siblings, speaking briefly about his parents' carriers.

The reached the tent and Charlie held the latch open for her to crawl through. Inside was very wide and spacious, a make-shift living room was donned in the center, a dining set to the far right and a kitchen to the left. Marnie noticed there was another latch that she believed led to the bathroom and bedroom.

Charlie crawled in behind her and tapped her shoulder. "You want to sit down or continue gawking?" He joked.

Marnie smiled brightly at him and sat down on the couch. Charlie kicked off his boats and sat next to her. The two sat in silence as Charlie served the firewhisky. He held his class up with a grin. "To making new friends."

Marnie smiled and clinked her glass with his. "To making new friends."

"What school did you go to?" Charlie asked.

Marnie cleared her throat, not really used to firewhisky. "Durmstrang."

Charlie nodded. "What's Germany like?" His eyes stayed fixated on her face as her eyes seemed to brighten with the very idea of talking about her home.

"Wunderbar. I am very homesick to be honest vith you. Healer Ross ist very rude and makes this experience none too enjoyable."

Charlie sighed. "Ross has always been a major prat. Got a stick up his bum I reckon."

Marnie started to giggle and Charlie joined her. It had been a long time since he enjoyed company like this. Usually when the guys came over they'd break out the firewhisky and discuss quidditch, dragons (of course), and someone would always bring up the attractive young healers that took care of them.

"Do you usually get burned a lot on the job?" Marnie asked. Charlie leaned back and pulled up the sleeves of his shirt. Marnie gasped as she looked at the freckled skin that was littered with scars of all sizes.

Charlie flinched as her hand traced the fresh scar he received from earlier that day. "As you can tell I get a lot of scars from it." He joked.

Marnie didn't say anything for a while, she just continued tracing the scarred flesh. Charlie swallowed thickly as their faces seemed to near closer to one another.

Marnie blinked suddenly and pulled back as if he burned her. "I uh…. I s-should get going! Work early and all tomorrow!" She hastily got up off the couch.

Charlie quickly pulled his sleeves down and stood up. "Wait!" She stopped at the entrance and looked at him. "I'll walk you back!"

Marnie blushed bright red, "I'll just apparate! Bye! I'll see you around!" And with a loud pop, she disappeared.

And once again Charlie stood there dumbfounded at her sudden exit. "What?"

A month passed by and Charlie barely was able to talk to Marnie, he'd bump into her at the pub, but with his friends around or her friends around he never had the chance to converse with her, she transferred out of Ross' team and into Marietta Marguerite's team (which was all the way across the reserve). Since that night at his quarters he couldn't stop thinking about her, the peach scented soap she used, the way her fingers grazed his bicep, her eyelashes resting on her cheeks as she stared at him with hooded eyes. He was obsessed. The dreams he had were so surreal and it scared him that he was so attracted to the girl- no woman so much. There were plenty of beautiful women who had amazing personalities and bodies to boot, but she caught his attention like no other and he wanted her in a way that would make his mother shriek in horror if she saw his thoughts about it.

One night in particular he drank too much. Not saying he couldn't hold his liquor, but today had him especially stressed. Not only did his partner fail to check the chains on their newest Chinese-Fireball, but he was to blame for the damage it caused while running rampid in the largest part of the reserve.

When the pub closed he was left to stumble home on his own, even in his drunken state he knew apparating was out of the question. Charlie's legs got tangled together and down he went, face first into the dirt path.

"Charlie?" He was too busy groaning in pain to notice a girl approach him. "Are you ok?"

Charlie looked up to see Marnie kneeling next to him worriedly. "W-what are you doin' here?" He slurred, "I thought you didn't want to speak with me." Pushing her hands away, he slowly got up and fell again, this time on his arse.

"I never said that." Marnie spoke softly and tried to pull him up from the ground. "Come on get up. I'll help you back to your tent."

Charlie brushed her off roughly, "No need love. I'm a big boy, I can get there on my own. So why don't you just run along and play doctor some more."

Charlie turned his back on her, not caring if her offended her or not. Who was she to act like she cared about him? "Charlie please let me help you." Marnie persisted and followed after him.

Charlie turned and grabbed her around the waist so fast she barely had time to know they had apparated back to his tent. "There. Happy?"

"No. No I am not." Her english was clear that time that at that moment if she would have told him she was from Germany, he wouldn't believe. "You're acting like a foolish child. Vhat is your problem anyway? One moment you are a cheery chap and now you're acting like a selfish, alcoholic, buffoon of an arse."

Charlie leaned back startled at her glaring blue eyes that rivaled even his mum's. "And excuse me for caring about my friends welfare. Next time I hope a…. a dragon eats you!"

Marnie turned and walked away defiantly. She didn't get far, because moments later large muscular arms fastened themselves around her waist, yanking her back into the owners chest. "Ever since I met you I… I thought you were beautiful… timid but beautiful. And from what I saw that day back at the infirmary, you took a lot of shit from arseholes like Ross and leering men who usually only ended up there to see female healers. I won't say I fell in love with you, I mean come on! We both know love at first sight doesn't exist for people like us. People like us who love their jobs and what they're doing more than worrying about settling down in their twenties and having tons of children. I'm not like my older brother and from I heard; you're not like your older sister either. I don't love you, but I care for you all the same as I would for anyone close to me as friends. And I won't deny that I'm attracted to you- hell! Any man in is right mind would be too!" Marnie felt tears well up in her eyes as Charlie smiled into her neck, "I want you."

Marnie turned around swiftly and captured his lips urgently. Charlie pulled her to the couch where the two fell in a drunken heap, not once breaking their lip lock. Marnie pulled back and smiled, "You don't know what it feels like to have someone appreciate you for once instead of reminding you of the shadow your living in or how bad of a job you do. Thank you Charlie!"

Charlie smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Anytime love." Suddenly his stomach lurched and he roughly pushed Marnie off him and made a run for the bathroom.

"Charlie?" Marnie cried and cringed when she heard him emptying his stomach into the porcelain bowl, "He shouldn't have drank all that alcohol."

* * *

**I had originally wrote this four years ago, and between then and now I've dabbled around with the possibility of turning this into a full length story. It's a lot different then what I'm used to writing. My other works like Bootlicker (Twilight story even though I hate Twilight) take on a less serious approach. This will most likely be no more than 10 chapters long, depending on how I finish the plot (I'm halfway through it). Feedback is very much appreciated.  
**


End file.
